


This Is The Part Where I Shut Up And Let You Infest My Brain

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: just...lie. lie and pretend everything was okay.title from Wilbur Soot's It's All Futile! It's All Pointless!
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 14
Kudos: 364





	1. I Don't Miss You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he didn't want to worry them, honestly!
> 
> title from Wilbur Soot's It's All Futile! It's All Pointless!

“Tommy?” Wilbur frowned as the sharp scent of smoke assaulted his nostrils when he woke up first thing. “What’s wrong?” 

“Ah-! Wil!” The blond spins as he stamps out the cigarette. “Nothing’s- Nothing’s wrong.” 

“Tommy. You’re smoking. You only- You cope-”

“Wha? Oh.” He laughs almost nervously. “It’s nothing! Seriously, Wil. Don’t worry ‘bout me.” Wilbur stares at him for a moment,  _ something _ flickering in his eyes. Then he sighs, and pats Tommy on the head gently. 

“Okay. Just...you can talk to me, okay? You can talk to Tubbo. You don’t need to do this alone.”

“I’m fine, Wilbur!” Tommy grins at the brunette. “Hey, d’you think…” He hesitates for a moment. 

“Yeah?” 

“...It's nothing.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah Wil!” 

Wilbur almost says something- and that...that would have been good- it would stopped him from doing something stupid. But he doesn’t, instead standing and ruffling Tommy’s hair. The blond sighs, dropping his head into his hands.

-

“Hey Wil, I’m heading out! I’ll be back later!” The door shuts with that, Wilbur not getting to respond to Tommy’s words. 

“Did Tommy head out?” Wilbur yelps and spins around. 

“Jeez, Techno! You scared me! But yeah. I dunno where he went- or when he’ll be back.” Techno frowns, sipping at his coffee...looking wide awake. “Isn’t that kinda concerning?” 

“...why do you need coffee if you’re wide awake…? But yeah…that’s-” His face drops. “Oh no.” 

“Wha…” Techno breathes in sharply. “Shit. Wil, go wake up Phil, I’ll text Tommy.” 

-

Tommy, was, in fact, doing something stupid. He was sitting on the top of a building, staring down at the street below- and the rushing cars. 

He wasn’t going to jump, he just needed to think.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, he sighed. 

_ He had flirted with the guy. But...he didn’t want to actually…he didn’t want to.. _

He yelped as his phone pinged. Once, twice, then three times. 

**Techno:** Tommy?

**Techno:** Where are you?

**Techno:** Answer me. 

**TommyInnit:** building? well...top of one. im fine! just- just need to think for a bit

**Techno:** Tommy. We’re coming to get you. Where. Are. You.

**TommyInnit:** ...you know the building by the freeway? the one that’s built over it? im on that one.

**Techno:** Stay there. Don’t. Move.

**TommyInnit:** ...wasn’t going to do anything, but okay.

-

“Tommy. What’s going on?” 

“Fuck off, Wil.” The blond shrugs the other’s hand off. “Leave me alone...I wanna think.” 

“Couldn’t you have thought at home? It’s warmer there, and you won’t worry us as much.” Tommy can feel tears welling in his eyes, and he rubs them away. “Don’t- I don’t wanna-” 

“...is this about…?”

Tommy nods, curling into a ball. “...Had a nightmare last night.”

“...Ah…”

Tommy sobs as tears fall. “I’m just...I’m  _ tired _ , Wil.”

“Tired how?”

“I dunno…I just...am.” 

“Tommy…” 

“I’m fine though!” Tommy smiles, and Wilbur sighs. 

“You aren’t. Stop saying that.” 

“...yeah. I guess that’s true.” Tommy smiles, and it is full of guilt and sadness and  _ hurt _ . 

“It’ll be okay Tommy. Let us help you...please?”

“...okay.”


	2. ...I Miss The Thought Of What We Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy missed him
> 
> title from Wilbur Soot's It's All Futile! It's All Pointless!

Tommy thinks the two of them were in that odd zone of not-quite-friends-but-not-quite-lovers.  _ Why was he thinking about him? He had... _

Shaking his head, he sighs, flopping onto his bed. He wasn’t going to sleep tonight. Not with thoughts of  _ him _ running around. 

Once, he had loved thinking about him, the way he laughed, and the way his eyes caught the sunlight. 

But now?

Every memory he had with the other was bittersweet. 

It hurt. 

_ He was tired. _

-

The blond stares, half spacing out as Phil talks. He hadn’t gotten sleep last night. It was fine, though. 

“...ey...Hey...Tommy?” A hand shook his shoulder, and he blinked. “Tommy you okay?”

“Yeah!” Tommy grins up at him, hiding the tiredness in his gaze. 

_ He was so so tired. _

“Tommy. Are you sure?”

“Mhm.” 

Phil frowns, but let it go. Tommy sighed, letting his head drop onto the table. 

_...someone care about him, please. Ask him again, please Phil? _

-

Scrolling through his phone listlessly, he groaned, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes. “Fucking bastard...makin’ me think of him.” 

A ping on his phone, and he frowned. “...? Eret?”

**The_Eret:** Hey kid. You okay?

_ Oh. Eret...Eret  _ cared.

**TommyInnit:** ...can we talk? i just...i can’t talk to Wil or Phil or Techno 

**The_Eret:** Yeah. What’s wrong?

**TommyInnit:** i- the guy who...he- we were in the weird space between friends and lovers- and i liked him. i liked him so much- i was gonna- 

**TommyInnit:** it  _ hurts  _ Eret

**The_Eret:** Oh Tommy...I’m so sorry. I don’t know how that feels, but I want to help you. Let me help.

**TommyInnit:** i can’t- i don’t wanna tell anyone else, Eret, please dont make me tell the others

**The_Eret:** Hey, hey, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do.

**TommyInnit:** thank you, eret...

**The_Eret:** No problem kid. You can always vent to me, okay?

**TommyInnit:** ...thank you. 

Tommy sobs quietly, covering his mouth with a hand to muffle them even more.  _ Eret cared...but...he was still so tired.  _

Sighing, he clambers onto the rooftop, snagging his cigarettes and lighter on his way out. _ The rooftop was peaceful. It was nice up here. And...he didn’t care if he fell.  _

The smell of the smoke warmed him, in an odd way. It was nice. The wind swept by in a...contrast to that. It was cold- but it was making him feel alive.

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

-

“TOMMY!” 

Half-awake, he yelped as he was pulled back inside. “Tommy, oh my god.”

“Mhm…? Phil...? What...?” 

“You fell asleep on the roof! You’re so cold! Why were you out there?!” Phil makes him lay in his bed, bringing several other blankets and pilling them on top of the teen.

“...needed to think. Anyways, I’m fine. It was kinda...comforting, actually.”

“Tommy...are you okay?” 

“Yeah. I’m fine...why are you giving me so many blankets?”

“You were freezing! You’ve probably gotten sick!”

“Phil, I’m fine.” Tommy grumbles softly. “Really...leave me alone.” 

“...Okay. I’m going to come back with soup. You need to rest.” Phil leaves, and Tommy groans, annoyance in his voice. 

“I was fine.”

_ Everything was okay! _


End file.
